


The One-eyed Reindeer

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Shot, Sebaciel Advent Calendar 2017, Slow Build, christmas theme, more on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: Being this someone who steer clear of the nuisance they call 'festive vibe' and the owner of the only undecorated flat on the block; one cold December morning Sebastian just couldn't believe his eyes...There, standing in front of his wide ajar door was the cutest, most beautiful boy he had ever seen...





	The One-eyed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Light and Fluffy Christmas drabble with a pinch of smut. Bear with me since I've not written anything for months and I intended this to be a slow-build winter romance.

He isn't one to celebrate Christmas... Why would he? He wasn't a child nor a brainwashed fool that companies leech money off from during the said 'season'. 

Being this someone who steer clear of the nuisance they call 'festive vibe' and the owner of the only undecorated flat on the block; one cold December morning Sebastian just couldn't believe his eyes...

There, standing in front of his wide ajar door was the cutest, most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He didn't immediately notice how the lad was dressed in a baggy, worn out reindeer costume complete with horns attached to a headband, as he lost himself within that lone blue gaze that met his wide crimson ones.

His rounded face seemed crafted to perfection. Thin yet full pink lips to compliment his cute button nose, the high of his cheeks flustered from embarrassment, and some baby fine, ash-grey hair that frames his heart-shaped face perfectly.

"Are you..." He momentarily gazed down to the piece of paper he was holding "--Sebas-chan?"

A frown crossed the taller lad's face, dreading the name that the beautiful boy just muttered.

"Sebastian, yes. Sebastian Michaelis." Extending his hand towards the lad with a wide and charming smile, he corrected.

"I'm not here to get acquainted, Mr. Sebastian. I'm here because your lover, Grell, wanted to send you a special holiday love message." A forced and highly amusing smile graced the boy's face as he tried to utter the words as lively as he could.

"What? Grell's not my lover, not even close. I don't want anything to do with that loon..." Not that he wasn't glad this lovely creature came knocking on his door on behalf of Grell.

The blue-eyed boy clicked his tongue in annoyance and slightly glared at Sebastian with his one eye, only then did the raven-headed lad notice the black piece of silk that covered the other orb.

"Well too bad, we do not accept refund. So here it goes..." The lad closed his eye and took the deepest breath Sebastian witnessed, before he was staring intently at him once more.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas but there is just one thing I need..._  
_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

He started singing, stiffly moving his head and his svelte hips.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._  
_Make my wish come true..._

Sebastian, the tall as fuck git was smiling all dumbly for some reason. His eyes fixated on the lad that continued mumbling out the lyrics to the song whilst doing more than awkward movements he apparently calls dancing.

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

He finished with a quivering little heart made by joining his dainty hands. After then, fishing out another piece of parchment and gawking at it with a look of disbelief. It took a few moments of mumbled cursing before the teen looked up to him again, once more wearing that forced and twitching smile that amused Sebastian to no end.

"Merry Christmas, my Sebas-chan. I... I l-love you and... I... I--" He choked upon the next words, his rounded face going redder with each second.

"Fuck this!" Suddenly he cursed out loud which admittedly startled Sebastian. "...I want you naked and on my bed this Christmas day so you better get that hung manmeat ready for me!" He bellowed all of a sudden, his face, up until the tip of his exposed ear, the kind of red that could rival a ripe tomato.

Sebastian's stunned expression was short-lived, morphed into amusement as he leaned his body onto the door frame and crossed his arms atop his sweater clad chest.

"Well, that certainly can be arranged..." Sebastian amusedly retorted with a sultry purr. He felt bad for making fun of the boy, knowing those words were from Grell but he couldn't help but test if the adorable one could get any redder.

"That's not from me, you cad! Ugh! What kind of bloody git would deliver that message through a third person?!" The beauty in front of him was livid, that's for sure; and yet everything he say or do just digs Sebastian deeper into his smitten hell-hole.

"Now now, is that a way to talk to a customer? Do you want me to report you to your manager, little reindeer?"

"Don't call me that. I have a name, you know!" Bellowed the kitten.

"Then perhaps a bargain?" Sebastian offered with an excited smirk.

"Give me your name and a number I can ring you through and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Little reindeer grunted in frustration but it came off as an adorable huff to Sebastian as he fished out his phone and appeared to type something for a brief moment.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." He said at last.

"Very well then, Ciel~" Sebastian tested the name, feeling perfect and natural rolling off of his tongue. "Your number next."

Ciel gave off a devilish grin before walking backwards away from Sebastian, one hand flashing his worn out phone.

"Don't worry, I just texted my employer that I quit. I don't want to have to deliver something similar to this Grell's kind of messages... Thanks for making me realize I hate this job." He said with a wink before completely turning his back to Sebastian and walking away.

The raven was left wide-eyed but not for long, Ciel can hide all he wants but Sebastian seemed pretty sure he have yet seen the last of him...

***

Sure enough, only a few days later when Sebastian spotted the beauty again; wearing a moss green apron and matching uniform, he knew he just couldn't let the opportunity go. The cafè was crowded, most likely due to the freezing weather outside. The queue was a bit longer than usual and it did not help easing up the forced smile across Ciel's face.

When the moment of truth came, and he was again face to face with the one-eyed beauty called Ciel, Sebastian flashed his most charming smile. Something that was fool-proof in the past until he met Ciel. 

The lone blue eye of his went wide with recognition, only to be replaced with a scathing glare.

"What do you want, Sir?" The question could mean both of what he wanted to ask from the grinning creep.

"I'd like a phone number and possibly an address I can send flowers to." Was Sebastian's bold reply.

"No way. Fuck off." Ciel bit back, which the man only chuckled to.

"Guess I'll have to choose the next best thing then..." With a tilt of his head, he said. Glancing up the menu, Sebastian made a gesture as though in thought, complete with furrowed brows and small hums.

A few minutes passed and he still haven't mention his order, the queue got even longer and the customers are starting to get irritated from the long wait.

"Alright! Alright, you bloody git!" Ciel yelled out of frustration and furiously scribbled his number on a piece of napkin; slamming it near Sebastian after he's done. "Now will you tell me what the sodden hell do you want?" He seethed behind the counter.

"You." Sebastian said, grinning from ear to ear. "-and one Piccolo Latte."

Ciel gritted his teeth and shoved the receipt to the elated lad. Sebastian did not even waited for his drink, left the café whilst happily clutching at Ciel's number like the smitten fool he was.

***

Ciel was on the brink of murdering someone in their sleep... A few hours after he gave Sebastian his number and he's already regretting the decision altogether. Sebastian wasn't an eye-sore. Quite the opposite to be exact, according to that tiny voice inside his head. 

Tall and fair like the thick winter snow, eyes of blood red that he was sure had hypnotized a whole damn city before. The only thing holding him back from giving it a shot was the possibility that Sebastian was just after the sex, not that it was his first go around merry but he knew he didn't have time to bear a broken heart whilst working his bum off to pay for his tuition.

The persistent lad kept texting him random greetings and never failed showing up each day. At first Ciel refused the various pastries that Sebastian brought, opted to just give it away to his co-workers. One morning break, however, a commotion rose from the pantry where Ciel discovered his colleagues and even his manager, gushing over Sebastian's chocolate cake. They saved some for him and the moment a forkful of that decadence entered his mouth, he knew that they wouldn't be getting more than a glance at the sweets from then on.

More than a week after Sebastian's persistent pursuit, a week full of flirty texts, subtle advances, and boxes of heavenly sweets; Ciel bluntly asked him of his agenda where the man just casually shrugged and replied: _"I'm courting you."_ to which Ciel has got to admit made his heart skip a beat. This went on for another week or two, and admittedly, Ciel was starting to get used to his daily presence, even started replying to his messages and greeted him with less scowls that before. He wasn't going to admit it but his eye automatically searches for the dashing lad every time that small bell against the door rings.

That was until Sebastian stopped coming... He payed it no mind at first and convinced himself he didn't care but after the third day of nothing from Sebastian, that was when he realized he was furious at himself for believing the man's lies, and despised the fact that he was hurt... He worked with a heavy heart that day until it was closing time, after locking the doors, one of his colleagues grabbed him by the arm and all the lights went on. 

They were dressed in a similar red knitted sweaters and started singing the exact same song Ciel sang for Sebastian during that very first day. After they were finished with the song, one by one they turned around with each letter being revealed to form the the words " **Date me please?** ". Sure enough Sebastian was magically standing at the end of the line wearing a green and red sweater with a caricature of Ciel's face up front, the picture featured his reindeer outfit and his heart was booming up until the moment that his lone gaze, met Sebastian's red ones again. 

Instead of giving him a reply, Ciel seethed and dragged Sebastian to the employee lounge for a talk. He shoved the taller bloke against the nearest wall and pounded his fists at the sweater clad chest.

"What the hell do you want with me? If you're just trying to play me then you better stop it right now, Sebastian!" Ciel hollered, panting as he bitterly continued. "I've no time for your wicked games. Was this your plan all along? Did you do the same with that Grell? Lead them on, disappear all of a sudden, then come back with something cheesy? Then what, after I take your bait, you'll bed and leave me hanging in the air like the fool I am?" He was shaking and he daren't look up at Sebastian to hide the angry tears clouding his eye. All he felt was the warm hands coaxing his fists to relax, until they were resting flat against Sebastian's chest.

"Ciel, I'm really serious about you. I've never pursued anyone... Never found someone worth all the effort, before you... I was just a bit busy and never knew it'll be that hard to knit." He said with his signature smirk, removing the thick gloves and presenting his pale palms at Ciel.

The lad furrowed his brows upon the sight of small but quite a few grazes on Sebastian's hand, gently tracing them with his finger as he slowly looked up to meet those crimson orbs.

"You... you knitted them yourself?"

"Like I just said... you're worth all the effort." Said Sebastian with a genuine smile.

Ciel gulped and still felt his heart racing, letting go of his bottom lip he mumbled: "Just one..."

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"I'll agree to just one date; either this'll work or not. Just one chance okay?" He elaborated and watched the grin across Sebastian's face widen contagiously, until he could feel the strain against his own lips as well.

***

It was a simple dinner date over at Sebastian's flat, the man assured him that the doors are unlocked and that he didn't have any devious intentions for inviting him over. 

Which was true... The last thing that Sebastian wanted was to raise the wrong impression once more.

It was the 20th of December, forecast about a heavy storm approaching did not rattle the both of them, all warmed up near the fire place with a blanket over their laps. Ciel learned that Sebastian had been the one making the sumptuous treats, as he had cooked them the most delicious dinner Ciel ever tasted. Sebastian understood the reason behind Ciel's odd jobs and admired him even more for managing his time so well between making money and studying for his degree. All in all, it was a very fruitful conversation and every interaction felt as natural as breathing.

After their second bottle of red wine, Ciel could feel his cheeks heating up and spoke more freely around Sebastian, told him why he was alone and the story behind his eye-patch.

"Can I see it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head with a small laugh. "You wouldn't want to. The accident fucked it up really bad."

"Oh but I want to... Only if you're willing." Was Sebastian's reply. After a sigh, a small expert hand located the knot and he slowly removed the piece of silk covering the other eye.

Sebastian marveled from the sight, the other orb was much more unique and equally as stunning as Ciel's blue one. There was a prominent scar across the lid and the iris itself seemed milky, the shade of blue still a bit distinguishable but faded to more of a lilac shade. Unconsciously, he gently thumbed at the newly exposed eye and leaned in to inspect it more carefully.

"Still so beautiful..." He mumbled out before planting a soft kiss atop the closed lid. Before he could fully distance his face from Ciel's, their eyes met, his garnet gems and both of Ciel's equally beautiful eyes. Next thing they knew their lips connected like magnets of opposite ends, fitted so perfectly as they automatically moved in sync. Sebastian savoured the taste of Ciel's mouth mixed with the wine as their tongues went on each of their own ways exploring the other's mouth.

All of a sudden Ciel pulled away, wide-eyed and flustered beyond recognition. Sebastian understood the sudden halt and respected Ciel's decision. He distanced himself wordlessly after flashing a reassuring smile at the still immobile male. 

The young male felt hot all over despite the violent storm outside, the taste of Sebastian still lingered on his tongue and the lust-filled part of him wanted more of that intoxicating taste. He cleared his head for a bit and basked within the silence that Sebastian had so generously offered and once he was sure of which route he wanted to take, he spoke at last.

"Can I use your loo for a warm shower?" Albeit beyond surprised, Sebastian nodded and pointed towards the correct direction.

Ciel stood up and stiffly strode to the said space, once in front of the wooden door, he glanced past his shoulder and softly hollered: "Feel free to join me if you want..." to which Sebastian almost choked on air.

The raven-haired bloke was almost tempted to slap himself across the face in order to ensure he wasn't dreaming. The water was running peacefully when he entered the loo, he shed his clothes and felt himself twitch upon the sight of Ciel in nothing but steam around him. He was every bit of perfection from the long and graceful neck, to the smooth expanse of his back, those narrow hips, and even the adorable dimples just above the plump swell of his ass.

Sebastian pushed his luck and wrapped his arms around Ciel's small frame from behind, kissing gently from his shoulder to the back of his ear.

"Does this mean I'll get another date?" He whispered, sensually.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Was the little lad's demand, angling his face and capturing Sebastian's lips with his own. They made out for good amount of time, hands groping every available patch of skin and sometimes tugging at the wet clumps of tresses above the other's head.

Sebastian did his best to properly open Ciel up with his fingers, one hand pumping both of their shafts to alleviate the pain of waiting. Their mouths barely parted from each other and chests pressed together whilst Ciel's back was flushed against the tiled wall.

"You're overdoing it." Ciel chuckled against Sebastian's lips, pertaining to the amount of time Sebastian spent fingering his hole to loosen up.

The taller one wordless complied and circled one of Ciel's legs around his hip, reaching down to guide his weeping cock towards Ciel's excited hole. The way that Sebastian breathed out Ciel's name when his tip breached his walls turned the boy on so much that he unconsciously clenched around the sensitive organ, hissing when Sebastian pushed a few inches more on a sudden pace.

"Fuck, you're huge. Slow down a bit." Ciel panted, grabbing at the raven's bicep.

"Hah, I'm trying but you're pulling me in." Sebastian grunted and gripped Ciel's hips for more control.

Once fully sheathed, both of them moaned in relief. Sebastian's forehead resting atop Ciel's shoulder as he gave him time to adjust, calming his own excitement as it throbbed consistently within Ciel's heat.

"Move." Ciel panted and felt Sebastian's hips move instantaneously. He pulled halfway out before pumping back in, sighing with bliss as Ciel greedily welcomed him back.

Within minutes they've established a steady pace, Ciel meeting every calculated thrust and drowning his wanton moans against the other's mouth. The tight space echoed every lewd sound they were making, from the smacking of their hips down to the wet squelches of Sebastian pulling and pushing inside of Ciel.

Upon the first direct hit at his prostate, his cock twitched and yelled out Sebastian's name with a breathy sigh. Wanting to hear more of the pretty little sounds from him, Sebastian aimed for that spot every time until Ciel was all but a babbling mess, dainty hands tugging at his hair and those precious pair of eyes rolling back in bliss.

"I-ugh! I can't! Seba-stian... I c-can't stand anymore." He warned as he felt his knees wobble from the blissful assault. On cue, Sebastian picked both his legs up and wrapped it around his waist, pressing him further up the wall. His pace faltered for a moment but redoubled after catching one nipple within his eager mouth, teasing, suckling, and nipping ardently until Ciel was clamping down hard around his pistoning cock, triggering his inevitable release. The lad's own member spurting ropes of heated seed against their torso.

They shared a kiss so passionate as they came down from their high, held each other in a warm embrace under the spraying water like how an age old lovers would. But surprisingly, Ciel didn't even care as it felt nothing but perfect, and almost meant to be...

Once done and dried off, they kissed their way to the bed with Ciel too pliant within Sebastian's arms, feeling boneless both from exhaustion and bliss. Sebastian was lying on his back with Ciel's head resting atop his chest. Both of them covered by a thick and warm blanket.

"I never have slept with someone on the first date." Ciel said as he traced patterns against Sebastian's chest.

Sebs scoffed "I never even have been on a date."

"Touchè" The younger one chuckled.

"What do you want for Christmas? Name it, but nothing too expensive, okay? I might need to find another job and it's your loss if I lose time for another date altogether." Ciel said after a whilst, looking up Sebastian.

"As cliche as it sounds, it's true: Baby, all I want for Christmas is you." Sebastian replied with a grin.

"Me? Just me? Tell me you're being silly! I'm right bloody here!" The little one demanded, albeit beyond amused.

"Yes, just you. Naked you. Preferably wrapped in a big red ribbon which I could unwrap with my mouth and make a mess of the sheets with, then have dinner and a bottle of wine... Ah, best Christmas gift." Whistling under his breath, Sebastian countered before a salacious wink was thrown at Ciel.

"Think of the money I could save just by forgoing both the gift and any fancy clothing, plus the free meal." Ciel made a mock-thinking motion before purring back his response. "Be careful what you wish for, Sebastian. You might just get it... "

"I'm counting on it, little reindeer." He said and leaned down to kiss his lover once more.

And just like that, he suddenly can't wait for Christmas day; might even build a Christmas tree from scratch just so he could enjoy his present underneath it...


End file.
